


March 29: Incredible

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Drabble Me March [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Boyd is perfect and don't you forget it, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Deputy Stiles Stilinski cleaning up his Alpha boyfriend's messes, Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, Off Screen Canon Typical Violence, Off screen other character death, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: 100 words based on the prompt word "incredible".





	March 29: Incredible

“Then the guys? They both had like, devil eyes. Looked like something out of that old show.” The guy swayed to the side a little. “Blinky? Muffy? Anyway. Scary as shit, man.”

Stiles nodded and wrote down the witness’ description. He was happy to see that his partner was giving the high teenager a look that screamed disbelief.

There was no trace left of the dead Alpha. It was Boyd’s turn to dispose of the challenger, and he always did a good job.

This kid’s story was hard to believe. Apparently that Beacon Hills had a strong Alpha was, too.

**Author's Note:**

> ♠  
>  _incredible (adj): not credible; hard to believe; unbelievable._  
>  ♠  
> [Drabble Me March prompt list and tumblr links.](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march-and-yeah-the-whole-stopping-to)  
> Words counted in gDocs - AO3 might not agree that it's exactly 100.  
> 


End file.
